


Apodyopis

by se7ensecrets



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fantasizing, Mild Sexual Content, Post-"Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy", Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: The act of daydreaming was a conflicting activity for Seven. At its core it was frivolous and a waste of time, and assumed it would never give her any sort of advantage in life. But witnessing some of the Doctor’s own flights of fancy had, while at times, proven embarrassing when they happened to involve herself, had also given her thought to its possible usefulness in situations that she deemed frustrating on their own.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

> This resulted from a prompt I'd received over on Tumblr, _"the act of mentally undressing someone."_ And since I somehow managed to churn out 1k, I decided it was worthy enough to post lol.  
> Also I wasn't entirely sure what to rate this, but it's like the _softest_ of M ratings.

The act of daydreaming was a conflicting activity for Seven. At its core it was frivolous and a waste of time, and assumed it would never give her any sort of advantage in life. But witnessing some of the Doctor’s own flights of fancy had, while at times, proven embarrassing when they happened to involve herself, had also given her thought to its possible usefulness in situations that she deemed frustrating on their own.

Those frustrating situations always seemed to involve the captain’s quarters around half past midnight, her uniform jacket long discarded for the grey, formfitting shirt worn underneath, with slightly tousled hair and partially hooded eyes from being awake past the hour her body would prefer she sleep. But she’s never known Janeway to adhere to sleep when it was required, a puzzling contradiction when she often urged the importance of Seven getting the standard amount of rest.

Regardless of what Seven was there for, a simple discussion, wanting to relay new information she’d uncovered promptly, or to issue a complaint, it always began much the same.

The hiss of the doors would sound as she was allowed entrance, and she would stalk confidently over the threshold, shoulders back and chin extended, only to come to an immediate halt when her vision came to the captain’s figure against the backdrop of the viewport. Her proud shoulders and strong back offering Seven welcome before the husk of her voice did.

The soft overhead lights allowed just enough for her to make out the dip in her lower back that followed the modest curve of her behind, the sight intriguing and having an affect that she couldn’t wholly specify. It wasn’t until Janeway turned to acknowledge her that Seven realized she hadn’t spoke.

And speaking, she soon realized, would become more difficult than normal as the front of her captain’s upper half came into view. She noticed her breathing had ceased momentarily and took a deep intake of air. Sufficient quantities of oxygen were required for her brain to function properly, but what do you do when someone unknowingly has the power to make you forget those unconscious necessities?

Seven rolled her shoulders back, almost as if she were to soon get into a physical altercation with someone and was preparing, but in reality it was only a fight with herself that was ongoing.

Later, back in the Cargo Bay, she would relay the previous images of the captain in her mind’s eye. It was much less distracting this way, without Janeway directly in front of her. She even found she could still multitask and finish a few of her duties that required logging data while digesting the imagery. But there was still something… unsatisfying, about recalling these past appearances, as impressive and accurate as they were.

And so, she began to daydream.

It displeased her at first because it stalled her other activity, one she had no problems keeping enough mental acuity to accomplish before, now gone in the wake of completely fabricated scenarios. But the longer Seven let them play out, the more her previous attentions were forgotten about.

A shiver broke out across her skin as she envisioned brushing her knuckles down the sides of her captain’s clothed breasts, imagining that her body would shiver as well, that her nipples might begin to harden.

The fabric of the shirt left almost nothing to imagination, and yet it still felt imperative to Seven that she remove it eventually.

Soon she drifted to the sight of her own hands, one human, one partially borg, as they delicately dipped into the waistband of black trousers; fingertips then brushing upward, making contact with soft skin as they untucked the proud captain's shirt. She let the material tangle among her fingers as they, very slowly, ascended up her abdomen.

A feeling of trepidation and anticipation flooded Seven and she paused. Her breathing had increased considerably, had became heavy, and she was surprised to note she’d begun to perspire faintly.

It became apparent to her that once she crossed this invisible line that there was no going back. She would no longer be able to stop herself from furthering the fantasies, or to pretend that she’d never thought of her superior officer—a woman who she deemed a friend—in such a way. The thought of what Janeway would say if she were ever to find out what she gets up to in her spare time gave Seven a sense of guilt.

When the Doctor’s daydreaming had been out of control, she had broached the topic with Captain Janeway, had expressed difficulty in understanding the point of losing oneself in possibilities that would, most often, never amount to anything.

_‘Sometimes it’s about the sense of relief you get... in imagining scenarios that may never happen. They can even be a way of escaping for a time, letting yourself fall into another reality for a little while, like going on an impromptu vacation but without having to physically go anywhere. It can be mentally and emotionally healing, to daydream. But unlike the Doctors rather unfortunate situation, some daydreams should be kept private—to yourself.’_

Was there really a harm in doing this if Seven had every intention of ‘keeping it to herself?’

She recalled walking in on the Doctor painting a very naked double of herself and considered putting a stop to these ‘daydreams’ altogether. She would never wish to make the captain uncomfortable. But when she examined why she underwent a feeling of awkwardness in that moment, she discovered it was mostly due to the fact that she held no romantic or sexual sentiment towards him.

Seven had long suspected that Janeway’s feelings might resemble hers, as she often caught her eyes drifting to places that, as a Starfleet captain, would be seen as bad form, no matter how brief or infrequent.

She never used to pay it any mind, as several members of the crew did similarly, but if there was one thing she knew about Kathryn Janeway, it was that she wasn’t like the people whose eyes often stayed on her for longer than was appropriate. She wasn’t lewd, or over stepping her bounds. She had a way of ‘looking’ that made Seven feel something akin to being complimented, appreciated; glances that would flicker from place to place before returning to settle on her eyes, where she would then give her undivided attention. And when Kathryn Janeway looked into Seven's eyes it was far more intimate and stimulating than a superfluous stare an odd crewmen could ever hope to accomplish.

With that in mind… how bad was it… to fantasize about undressing a woman who—upon studying the evidence—would seem to be every bit as willing as Seven was?

 _‘Does Captain Janeway daydream?’_ Seven’s mind whispered to her. She wondered what they entailed, hoped that if she was ever privy to her inner most thoughts that Seven would see herself in that clever mind, as bright as she was in Seven's own.


End file.
